David Auburnbrie
David "Dave" Auburnbrie is a daemon hunter from Final Fantasy XV. He has a brown dog who barks when the player enters a location where Dave is currently stationed. He sends Prince Noctis and his friends to recover dogtags of hunters who have gone missing so he can notify their families of their passing. Dossiers :Head honcho at Meldacio Hunter HQ in northern Cleigne. Affectionately nicknamed "Hunter Dave" by his subordinates, he oversees his operatives posted around Lucis while collecting personal effects of those who have fallen in the field. Despite having proven himself a capable combatant and a reliable comrade, his mother Ezma refuses to hand over the true seat of power at headquarters, insisting that her son still lacks the skills to head the Hunters. :While on a mission to recover a dog tag from the Malmalam Thicket, Noctis and his friends run into Dave's estranged aunt Kimya. Though the crown prince, she relays a message to her nephew: stop following and start leading. Her words move Dave into action, and he sets out to improve the Hunters as an organization. While his overarching goal is to strengthen cooperation between operatives across the continent, his first order of business is to mend the strained relationship between his mother and her sister. Profile Appearance Dave is a middle-aged man with brown hair and facial hair. He is of stocky muscular build and his arms are covered in tattoos. He wears the dark-colored attire hunter's wear, and has a necklace with two dogtags. He wears fingerless gloves. Personality Dave is a humane person. He is calm and composed, and has dedicates his life in helping others in slaying daemons and by looking for the tags of the hunters who have gone missing. In chapter 13, in the first breakroom, one can listen to a radio broadcast where Dave states that all, including those from Niflheim, are welcome to Lestallum, and encourages refugee and resident to treat each other humanely, regardless of where they are from. Though heir apparent to his mother Ezma Auburnbrie's seat as the Hunters' leader, his promotion has been delayed per his "lack of leadership." Story Dave is the second-in-command of the Hunters, heir to his mother's seat. However, his promotion was delayed for his lack of leadership. Noctis and his friends are tasked with finding Dave after their car has broken down and they use all their travel funds for repairs. They find Dave in a ramshackle hut in Leide region, and help him out as he's been injured. Dave represents the Hunters and is frequently interviewed for radio broadcasts concerning the world events and what the hunters are doing. As the outlands of Lucis use a different currency than the Crown City, Cid Sophiar advises for Noctis and his friends to also become hunters to earn the money for the repairs. When Dave goes missing, Noctis is recruited to find him. Noctis finds him standing near the "No Hunters Allowed" sign by the entrance to Kimya Auburnbrie's House of Hexes, mulling whether to enter. Noctis meets Kimya for Dave, and after the conversation, Dave learns the truth about their past. He decides to someday lead the Hunters in his own way. When the world begins to fall into darkness Dave invites as many people to stay in Lestallum. He posits everyone is one people now and that one's place of origin doesn't matter. He keeps up an essential role behind the front lines, helps train new recruits, gathers geographical and ecological data from retrieving dog tags, and directs provision and manpower logistics between outposts. Gameplay Dave's quest involve the player finding an elusive item within a designated area on the overworld. Quest items glow yellow. After the player completes a quest for Dave, he moves to the next outpost. The player can tell Dave is around by the bark of his dog when the player first enters. Creation and development Voice Dave's Japanese voice actor is Yasuhiro Mamiya. Dave's English voice actor, Keith Ferguson, also voices Basch fon Ronsenburg in Final Fantasy XII, and Gabranth in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He also voices Marluxia in the Kingdom Hearts series. Gallery Dave-Dog-Tags-FFXV.png|Dog tags. Dave-FFXV-Tattoo2.png|Tattoo. Dave-FFXV-Tattoo.png|Tattoo. Dave2-FFXV.png|The party rescues Dave. Dave-Dog-Coernix-Duscae-FFXV.png|Dave and his dog. Etymology is a common masculine given name of Biblical Hebrew origin, as is an important character in Abrahamic religious tradition. Auburnbrie is a portmanteau of "auburn" (red) and "brie". Brie is an Anglicization Brigid, meaning "the exalted one" or "noble." Trivia *Each dog tag the player collects for Dave displays the name of the fallen hunter when viewed in the Item option of the main menu. The family names allude to settlements in the ''Final Fantasy'' series from the first to the ninth: Melmond, Deist, Tozus, Mist, Quelb, Jidoor, Corel, Esthar, and Madain. *In Chapter 13 the player can listen to a radio broadcast of Dave directing refugees, which includes a line "it's dangerous to go alone". It's dangerous to go alone! is a quotation and Internet meme from the 1986 video game The Legend of Zelda. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV ru:Дейв Обернбри